Pink Houses
by Maximilliminute
Summary: Ain't that America-cowering? Ain't that America-something to see? Ain't that America-home of the free? Not anymore...
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia

PINK HOUSES

A fanfiction

_M: Hehe…this is my second fanfic. I hope you're not getting tired of me. And I hope that if you rate or review, do not say bad words or anything about me with bad language. Also, sorry if I do not write romance. Hetalia yaoi...not something i wanna write about._

Chapter One: The Statue of Liberty is an Ugly Chick!

_Ah, this could be it. The perfect day I've been craving for,_ England thought to himself as he sipped his favorite tea that Monday morning. Not only was he all alone in the Allies Headquarters, but …well, he was alone in the Allies Headquarters! And that was good enough for him.

France had been in Germany for a while, spreading more rumors about him. Russia and China were off somewhere England was not sure of, and America had been busy dealing with Canada and Cuba's constant annoyances.

England took another sip of tea, then sighed. It was never this quiet before. EVER. And he was already getting tired of it.

"Maybe I should check out what the others are doing. It could be fun," England said to himself while at the same time thinking that he should not bother with Russia and China for they were up to the most unusual things sometimes.

He tried France first. He travelled all the way to Germany using his newly conducted automobile. He rode all around Germany, but couldn't find France anywhere. Finally, England stopped by Germany's house to ask what was up.

"Hm…I think France went home after spreading rumors. Some rumor's going around saying that he insulted a German bystander who then punched him in the face," Germany explained.

"Oh. France really is an idiot, isn't he?" England said, giving a short but hearty laugh, obviously meaning what he said. He decided to pay America a little visit then.

After parking his automobile in front of America's house he noticed it was somewhat…a mess. "What the heck did America do to his house?" England asked.

"Psst. Mr. England, over here," a voice said.

England turned around only to find Japan beckoning him to come inside a bush. The British man looked around and quickly crawled into the bush.

"Japan? America? What are you two doing inside a bush?" England half-shouted, half-whispered to the people inside the bush. "You know, your house is just over there."

America did not answer. He was sitting there, hugging his knees, his head tucked. He was also shivering as If it were a cold winter's day, his least favorite time of the year.

"America?"

"Please forgive him, Mr. England," said Japan. "It seems as though something terrible happened."

"What is it, America? Spit it out!" England demanded.

"Th-the...," America muttered.

"The what?"  
"THE STATUE OF LIBERTY TURNED INTO SOME UGLY CHICK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who cares?

"THE STATUE OF LIBERTY TURNED INTO SOME UGLY CHICK!" America revealed.

His two companions were silent for a moment. Then came out a faded, "Uh…" from Japan.

"That's it?" England asked, as if he couldn't believe it. "That's what you're cowering behind this bush about?"

America nodded his head and went back to cowering. "But that's not all," he said.

"What else could be there?" England asked.

"Do you have any idea who did this, Mr. America?" Japan asked at the same time as England.

America nodded again. "Yeah, it was Canada and Cuba!"

Japan looked at America's now wrecked house. "Why would they do this to you?"

"Come to think of it, you've been taking all sorts of heat from them these days, haven't you, America?" England said. He didn't think that Canada would resort to something so childish and mean. No one would ever think that.

As for Cuba, it was a _little _expected after he hit Canada so many times.

"I take it they are also the ones who trashed your house and moved in?" Japan said, glancing from America's house to America.

"Yeah! Who knows what they could be doing in there?" America cried.

England sighed and said, "Don't you think you should do something about them instead of staying there?"

America refused to move, so England started by placing his hand on the gate of America's house, only to get painfully shocked by electricity.

"That's why I can't do anything. They have the house guarded pretty well," America explained.

"Well, we have to do something," England said, shaking his hand to ease pain. "Let's get out of here and ask help from the others."

"But…my house!" America cried as he was dragged to England's vehicle with Japan.

As England drove with Japan and America to the Headquarters, he thought of who could be reliable enough to seek help from. _France is probably in the hospital recuperating from that German punch, _he said to himself. _China and Russia are who knows where! Germany could help, but that would be so embarrassing. I've never needed his help before. Maybe we could just do this by ourselves. _

And just like that, he was out of ideas.

"Who could we ask for help?" Japan, who was at the front seat, asked.

"I've sort of been trying to figure that out myself," England admitted. "I can't think of anyone at all."

"What about Germany?"

England presses the brake, which causes them to move forward.

"Hey, drive carefully, England!" America exclaimed, adjusting his glasses.

"Shut up!" England ordered him. "Is he the only one you can think of, Japan?"

Japan shrugged. "He's definitely better than Italy. How about Mr. Russia?"

"I have no idea where he is now," England replied, continuing forward.

America placed his arms on the head rest of England and Japan's seats and propped his head on his elbows. "Russia's probably at his house having China cook for him. What about France?"

"I heard he…had some sort of an accident," England said. "But it's not a total loss. He probably wouldn't have done much to help anyway."

"True," America agreed.

England pulled over once they reached the Allies HQ. They all went to the conference room to find Russia, China and France playing a board game.

"Why do I always lose a turn?" France asked in rage, holding an ice pack to his eye.

England was laughing at France on the inside, but he couldn't get it outside. The matters were too serious. "Hey, we have a problem," he said, getting right down to business.

"America's house has been invaded by the Canadian and Cuban army," he continued. "We need to get them out."

"Cuba and Canada took over America's house?" Russia asked.

England did not waste time answering that question.

"You guys gotta help us get them out!" America squealed. "I want them out of my house."

"How are we supposed to get them out, aru?" China asked, rolling the dice. "Ooh, another six, aru! I'm winning!" He moved his token six spaces forward until he realized that everyone was staring at him. He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Hahaha…so how do we get them out, aru?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," England said, shooting China a warning look. "Any ideas, Allies and Japan?"

They thought for thirty minutes, but nothing good came into their heads. America had enough of it.

"Bah! Can't we just call Germany? He's the smartest of us all here and him not being here is getting us nowhere. I'm calling him NOW," he said, dialing the phone.

No one even thought of stopping him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Duh! Why didn't we think of that?

Everyone was gathered in the Allies Conference Room all waiting for one…maybe two…persons.

"Stupid Germany," America muttered. "How long does it take to get here?"

They waited and waited. Finally, a knock on the door came. Germany, Italy and Pizza!

"It's about time you got here," England said as he took them inside.

"What exactly is this emergency about?" Germany asked.

"We need ideas," America said, taking charge this time. "My house has been invaded by Cuban-Canadian soldiers. We need a plan on how to stop them."

"Uh, you know there are eight of us here. We each have armies as well," Germany said. "Have you ever thought about that?"

Everyone was thinking the same thing in their heads. _No, I guess we didn't…_

The next day, everyone was ready for the assault. They were all well-armed and surrounded by soldiers. Germany had his gun, Japan had a katana, England had a sword, America had a shotgun, France had bombs, Russia had his pipe, China had his trusty pan, and Italy…was in charge of snacks.

Everything was set.

"Alright," America "the hero" said. "We will fight, but always remember that I'm the hero so all of you are just sidekicks. Germany, England, Japan, Russia and China, you will all fight the Cubans. France and Italy will be a decoy and take all the punches from Canadians while I be the hero! Is that clear?"

"Shut up!" France said. "We're already doing this for you. You know we could easily change our minds about this."

"I don't want to be punched by Canadians!" Italy cried.

"Relax," America said. "Canadians are weaklings and are practically invisible."

"And they still managed to take over your home?" Japan questions.

"Th-that was only because he was with Cuba! Cuba did nearly everything, okay?" America screamed, blushing.

"Right," England said. "Anyway, let's go."

A little while later, they arrived at America's former home. But it was about to become his again.

"So, how do we get inside?" Russia asked.

There was an awkward silence among them.

"Don't tell me you haven't planned this far ahead yet," Germany said, shaking his head in disbelief.

America shrugged. "We'll just have to wing it. I want my house back NOW. Everybody: Charge!"

The eight all war-screeched and busted America's gates open. They were still screaming when they entered America's actual house. It was really…clean. Orderly. Sparkling!

"Should we _really _have a war in this clean sanctuary?" Germany asked, feeling rather pleased about being in such a tidy environment.

"Well, we at least have to find Canada and Cuba and demand my home back!" said America. He instructed them to head upstairs to his room. There was Canada, sleeping on America's bed, with Kumajiro, who finally remembered his name for he showed exemplary strength and courage.

America approached him and plastered another American Flag on him painfully.

Canada was awakened. "What happened? What did you do? What are you doing in here?" he asked.

America ignored his two other questions. "This is my house, MINE! And you're in it, so you're American Property now."

"Hey, I took over your house fair and square!" Canada started to protest. He was taught by Cuba to act tough if not tough enough. "You want it? You have to fight for it."

"Oh, I intend to do that," America said. He backed up so that Canada could see that the others were right behind him, well armed.

"Yah!" Canada shrieked, his voice still as soft as ever. "You're really going to fight for it?"

"Like I said," America said. "Prepare your armies, maple boy. We're gonna dance!"

Canada ran downstairs and called for backup. And that's when the most epic battle between countries happened. [This was not recorded in history, because it did not happen. XD]

"…and then did you see the way he ran away after I pointed my gun directly at him?" America, who had his home back and was back to normal, shrieked.

"Oh, yeah…you were on fire…" England said, unenthusiastically. You can't blame him. After listening to the story thirty-six times when you were already there to see it for yourself could be tiring. Especially if the hard work you put in to help your friend turned to dust as he quickly transformed back into his old "hero" self again.

"Hahaha! The hero has won again!" America yelled.

"Just shut up!" England said. "I liked you better when you were shivering!" He put his hands to his ears and ran out of the room. He approached the phone and called Russia.

"Russia? How much should I pay you for you to take over America?"

End of Fanfic. Well, its not much, but I call it my 2nd fanfic. Mainly because it is. Hope you like. R&R please.


End file.
